Amulut Atridis
Nick był młodym myśliwym. Pochodził z wyspy Kerlanoh. Bardzo lubił swoje życie. Potrafił oprawiać wiele zwierząt, począwszy od wilków, przez lisy i jelenie, aż po niedźwiedzie. Jego stałym źródłem dochodu było sprzedawanie zdobytych skór, pazurów i kłów w mieście. Jednak pomimo tego, on sam tam nie mieszkał. Nie lubił ciekawskich oczu ani kłamliwych miastowych. Wolał spędzać czas w swoim namiocie rozbitym tuż przy gospodzie „Pod Dwoma Kozłami”. A do niej wyjątkowo często uczęszczał. Jego ulubioną rozrywką było granie w kości z zaufanymi ziomkami, słuchając przy tym muzyki dobiegającej z lutni, na której grała piękna Katrina z wyspy Karwenbon. Uwielbiał także przyjacielskie bijatyki w gronie znajomych a także miękkie łóżka w pokojach gospody, w której zwykło mu sypiać gdy się zbytnio upił lub jego przyjaciele przesadzili w bitce i pobili go do nieprzytomności. Nie brał takowych sytuacji jednak na poważnie i nie miał zamiaru zmieniać swoich ziomków. Nick był zadowolony i spełniony w swoim życiu, jednak odczuwał, iż jest stworzony do czegoś więcej. Do czegoś wielkiego. Pragnął przygody. Pewnego dnia, Nick wybrał się na polowanie, jak to zresztą robił codziennie. Tego dnia udało mu się upolować aż 2 dziki. Kiedy już zwierzęta oprawił, a mięso zebrał do worka, ujrzał niedźwiedzia. Wielki zwierz stał zaledwie 50 metrów od myśliwego. Nick nie mógł przegapić takiej okazji. Zaczął się skradać najciszej jak tylko potrafił za groźnym zwierzęciem z cenną skórą, zostawiając za sobą worek wypełniony mięsem i skórami dzików. Niestety zwierzę szybko zorientowało się co go za chwile czeka więc rzuciło natychmiast się w stronę agresora. Oczywiście Nick miał przygotowany łuk. Zanim jeszcze miś zdążył dobiec do myśliwego, został przeszyty na wylot ostrą strzałą w brzuch i padł martwy. Myśliwy wracając do domu z bogatym trofeum ujrzał ruch coś w krzakach. Już naszykował łuk myśląc iż trafił mu się kolejny szczęśliwy traf. Naciągnął cięciwę i wystrzelił. Niestety strzał był niecelny, a zwierzę którym okazała się być zwykła sowa, uciekła. Nick zaczął gonić zwierzę. Gonił je już dobre 15 minut kiedy to zwierzę zniknęło na dębowym drzewie. Nick jednym celnym strzałem w gniazdko posłał sówkę na tamten świat. Nagle coś spadło Nickowi na głowę. Młody myśliwy myślał, że to ptasie gniazdo, ale mylił się. To było coś metalowego. Okazało się iż jest to amulet. Jednak nie wyglądał normalnie. Wewnątrz klejnotu który widniał na środku pozłacanego krążka można było dostrzec malutki płomyczek. Nick niosąc stałym nabywcom skór swoje trofea postanowił zajść do okolicznego maga, którego zarówno myśliwy, jak i całe miasto obdarzali wielkim szacunkiem i ufali jego wielkiej wiedzy. Ów mag pochodził zza gór na zachodzie. Tamtejszy lud jest znany przede wszystkim ze swojej wiedzy, zarówno historycznej, matematycznej i przyrodniczej, jak i magicznej. Dlatego każdy mieszkaniec miasta, przychodził do maga za swoimi problemami. Nick chciał wypytać o tajemniczy amulet który odnalazł podczas ostatniego polowania. Kiedy wszedł do małej kapliczki ujrzał wielki pomnik boga Mekrnona. Był to jeden z 4 bogów znanych przez kulturę wyspy Kerlanoh. Mekrnon był bogiem mądrości. Zaś jego bracia; Gratnom bóg ziemi, Astrik bóg kosmosu oraz Venom bóg ludzi. Wszyscy czterej mieli swoje osobne kapliczki, święta a nawet wyznawców. Pod pomnikiem klęczał mag, wznoszący modły. Nagle spostrzegł Nicka. -Co cię tu sprowadza, dziecko?- Spytał mag. -Witaj magu. Jak zapewne się domyślasz mam do ciebie sprawę. Jednak tym razem nie jest to żaden spór, problem matematyczny, ani nawet sprawa boża. Tym razem sprowadza mnie do ciebie ciekawość. -Mianowicie? -Podczas mojego ostatniego polowania natknąłem się na ciekawe znalezisko. Otóż znalazłem pewien dziwny amulet. Nie powinno być w tym nic dziwnego gdyby nie ten płomyk połyskujący ze środka klejnotu medalionu. -Nie wiem do końca co o tym sądzić. Musiałbym się temu bliżej przyjrzeć. Proszę daj mi ten amulet a ja przebadam jego moc. -Oczywiście oto i on. Nick odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do swojego domu. Następnego dnia Nick wybrał się na kolejne polowanie. Tym razem bardzo się mu poszczęściło. Zdobył aż 3 wilcze skóry. Już czuł w ustach smak piwa które wypije razem z kumplami w karczmie. Jak co dzień wszedł do miasta aby sprzedać swoje zdobycze. Jednak Tym razem nie został powitany przez stałych kupców. Zatrzymała go straż. -Morderca! - Krzyknął strażnik -Co! - spytał zdziwiony oskarżony. -Ofiara zginęła od ugodzenia nożem w brzuch. Na nożu widnieje twoje imię. - powiedział strażnik pokazując Nickowi zakrwawione narzędzie zbrodni. -Rzeczywiście to jest mój nóż, ale przecież to nie mogłem być ja! Kogo zamordowano? -Zamordowany został mag. We własnej kapliczce! Niech bogowie zmiłują się nad jego duszą. -Przecież nie miałbym powodu aby kogoś zabijać, zwłaszcza czcigodnego maga! -Nie próbuj swoich sztuczek! Dobrze wiemy, że to ty widzieliśmy jak z nim rozmawiałeś. Przekazałeś mu ten amulet - powiedział rzucając w Nicka błyskotką, który myśliwy zręcznym ruchem ręki złapał i mimo chęci wyrzucenia go aż do królestwa Astrika, wciąż go trzymał. -To pewnie była sprawa finansowa. Nie mogłeś znieść straty biżuterii, ty podły materialisto. Poza tym mamy na to naocznych świadków. Widzieli jak wychodziłeś z kapliczki w godzinach nocnych a potem zacząłeś uciekać. -To nie ja! Nick rzucił się do ucieczki. Odepchnął oskarżyciela. Wyminął pozostałych strażników i nim zdążył się zorientować był już poza bramami miasta. Strażnicy zostali daleko w tyle. Na szczęście jako myśliwy nie musiał nosić ciężkiej zbroi która krępowała ruchy powolnych strażników. Szczęście, iż został zatrzymany tuż przy bramie, inaczej nie zdołałby uciec przeważającej liczbie straży. Nick postanowił uciekać, najlepiej daleko stąd. Czym prędzej pobiegł do swojego namiotu. Zebrał swoje rzeczy i zapakował do torby. Musiał się spieszyć gdyż już słyszał brzdęki i łomoty zbroi strażniczych. Jak najprędzej pobiegł na plażę. Rybak szybko zaczął gonić myśliwego zastanawiając się co to za dziwak kradnie mu łódkę. Jednak mimo wszystko nie zdążył dogonić wypływającego Nicka. Jedyne co Nick dostrzegał z łódki to przeklinających i bezskutecznie rzucających w niego kamieniami strażników. Myśliwy wypłynął w świat. Szczęście, że rybak trzymał wędkę i przynętę w swojej łódce, dzięki temu oraz dziecięcym wyprawą z ojcem na ryby i zebranemu doświadczeniu, Nickowi nie groził głód. Z każdym dniem zaczynał coraz bardziej się zastanawiać kto mógł zabić czcigodnego maga. Przecież nikomu nie mógł dać swojego cennego noża. Bowiem ojciec Nicka także był myśliwym i przekazał mu go, kiedy stał się mężczyzną, także Nick miał go przekazać swojemu synowi. Nikomu innemu by go nie dał. Nawet Katrinie z Karwenbon za której pieśniami przy grze na lutni tak bardzo tęsknił. Poza tym jak kładł się spać chował nóż do swojej skrzyni. Każdego dnia swej wyprawy myśliwy nosił swój magiczny amulet na szyi. Pewnego dnia obudził się na brzegu zatoczki. Kiedy popytał się napotkanych ludzi dowiedział się, iż przypłynął do ziemi zwanej Krin. Ziemia ta była tak odległa od Kerlanoh, że nikt tam nie słyszał o rzekomym występku Nicka. Myśliwy po zadomowieniu się na nowym lądzie kontynuował swoją pracę. Nadal polował na zwierzęta. Za zarobione pieniądze w Kerlanoh kupił sobie mały domek w mieście, które różnie od poprzedniego było bardzo miłym i spokojnym miejscem. Zebrał sobie szacunek okolicznej ludności i cieszył się dużym powodzeniem. Można było tutaj mówić o prawdziwym szczęściu w nieszczęściu. Kiedy po raz kolejny Nick wybrał się na polowanie, miał po raz kolejny dużo szczęścia. Upolował aż 8 zająców. Już czuł w ustach smak smażonego mięsa króliczego. Zebrał już tyle pieniędzy, że po raz pierwszy będzie mógł skosztować mięsa w przyprawie jaką jest sól, która do tanich nie należała. Kiedy szedł do domu, potknął się i uderzył głową w kamień. Ujrzał dziwną postać. Wyglądała na mężczyznę w średnim wieku, ale z bardzo dziwnymi zadrapaniami na twarzy. Kiedy przyjrzał się bliżej dziwnej postaci, zobaczył kogoś znajomego, kogoś kogo powinien kojarzyć, ale za żadne skarby nie umiał rozpoznać osoby, która wyglądała jakby wygrzebała się z grobu. Amulet Nicka nagle zaczął świecić mocnym światłem. Postać podeszła już na odległość celnego uderzenia mieczem, kiedy nagle przystanęła. Spojrzała Nickowi prosto w oczy i wydała z siebie dźwięk przypominający słowa: -Przyjdę po ciebie, ja dawny właściciel.- Nick nagle się obudził obok kamienia od którego przed chwilą stracił przytomność. Myśliwy miał dość sporą ranę na głowie. Kiedy to jakimś cudem doszedł do miasta, mieszkańcy od razu rzucili się na pomoc. Został opatrzony przez medyka i odesłany do domu z poleceniem urlopu. Niestety z posolonego zająca nici. Nick odpoczął od polowania, zgodnie z zaleceniami lekarza. Kiedy, jednak rana zeszła wybrał się na kolejną wyprawę po zwierzynę. Tym razem musiał pójść na dłużej, żeby nadrobić braki. W pogoni za kolejnym zającem których tym razem złapał już pięć, oraz dwie kuropatwy, nie zauważył niskiego stropu jaskini w której to chciało schronić się zwierzę. Uderzył się w głowę i po raz kolejny zemdlał. Po pięciogodzinnej nieprzytomności obudził się w rzeczonej jaskini. Było już ciemno. Rozglądnął się wokoło. Jego wzrok przykuła mała skórzana torba. Przysypana kurzem i ziemią, ale zauważalna. Kiedy ją przeszukał, znalazł tam tylko tajemniczy dziennik. Nick najpewniej odrzuciłby kawałki papieru i wyruszył na dalsze poszukiwanie zajęcy, gdyby nie obraz który widniał na okładce dziennika. To był jego amulet. Zaczął czytać'':'' ...Mija już kolejny dzień, a ten cholerny Huno nadal nie odpędził się od mojej lubej Marianny... … Ona mnie w ogóle nie zauważa, nienawidzę tego spasionego Huno... … On ją pocałował, na moich oczach... … Muszę się go pozbyć... ...Nie mogę tego zrobić, po prostu nie mogę! Nie jestem potworem, muszę znaleźć jakiś inny sposób... ...Moje zdolności zaklinania powinny się przydać... ...Może miecz samobij? Nie... …Może magicznie kogoś innego zmuszę do zabicia go? Hmm... …może amulet?... '' ''...Stworzyłem amulet, dzięki niemu dosięgnie go mój miecz, a co najlepsze, ja nawet tego nie poczuję... ...sprawia on iż obecny właściciel ginie z ręki poprzedniego... ...Ha! Nareszcie, zemsta się dopełniła... ...Przyjęła w spadku jego wszystkie rzeczy. Przecież jako żona... '' ''...Nie! Ona... Ona... dlaczego została zamordowana?... '' ''...przecież nie mogła zginąć z jego ręki, on nie żyje... ...On nie żyje... ...w spadku, jako jedyny znajomy rodziny, dostałem amulet... ...O nie, on teraz należy do mnie!... ...tylko nie to, Marianna!... ...Nie!!! Po tych słowach wyraźnie kończących żywot autora, było dopisane coś jeszcze. Tym razem to nie było jego pismo Amulut Atridis Tutaj dziennik się kończył. Nick zaczął się zastanawiać. Przecież obecny właściciel ginie z ręki poprzedniego. Skoro to Nick znalazł amulet w lisiej norze to co było dalej. Poszedł do miasta... potem poszedł do maga...Mag! Przecież on go wziął na noc! Nick w hipnozie jako poprzedni właściciel zabił go, to stąd w ciele maga był wbity jego nóż, ale przecież odzyskał amulet, stając się ponownie właścicielem. To znaczy, że teraz mag chce go zabić! Nawet jeśli jest nieżywy. To jego widział w swoim śnie. A teraz czyha na jego życie. Nick musiał coś z tym zrobić. Amulet Nicka zaczął świecić. Niestety nim zdążył w ogóle nad tym pomyśleć, ponownie ujrzał ciemną postać wchodzącą do jaskini. To był mag. Ten sam co we śnie. Zadrapana skóra, zakurzona. Podarte łachmany. Wyglądał jakby wygrzebany z grobu. Co było zresztą prawdą. Jego twarz była cała podrapana i krwawiąca. Wśród litrów lejącej się krwi można było dostrzec bezwzględny wyraz twarzy ożywieńca. Nick pomimo próśb i błagań został zaatakowany. Ożywieniec zamachnął się, ale Nick był szybszy. Ominął cios i zaatakował kontrą. Mag padł na ziemię. Jednak ponownie powstał. Swoimi ostatnimi zalążkami pamięci i inteligencji wiedział iż jako dawny mag nie da rady wysportowanemu i zwinnemu myśliwemu. Wypowiedział najgorsze zaklęcie jakie tylko miał w pamięci. Był to czar implozji. Myśliwy wiedząc, że nie ma szans w porównaniu z tak potężnym zaklęciem wpadł w panikę. Rozglądał się panicznie szukając rozwiązania. Nie mógł przecież uciekać bo czar implozji jest dalekosiężny nie można przed nim uciec jak zostanie rzucone. W jakimś impulsie zaczął szukać po dzienniku. Szukał czegoś, co mogło by mu pomóc. Szanse były nikłe. Mag zaczynał kończyć formułę. Kiedy nagle Myśliwy przypomniał sobie słowa z końca dziennika -Amulut Atridis- Wypowiedział. Nagle stracił panowanie w nogach. Jakaś tajemnicza siła sprawiła, że nie mógł się ruszyć. Stał sparaliżowany. Niestety z paraliżem wiązało się też upadanie. Bolesne upadanie. Ale zanim spadł na ziemie i po raz kolejny stracił przytomność, zobaczył coś magicznego. To była implozja, ale to nie Nick implodował, to był mag-ożywieniec. Nick padł na ziemię nieprzytomny. Obudził się w swoim domu. Miał już pełną sprawność w swoim ciele. Zastanawiał się tylko jakim cudem znalazł się w domu. Przecież widział ponowną, tym razem ostateczną śmierć maga. Myśląc, że to wszystko było tylko snem. Wstał i chcąc udać się na śniadanie, zobaczył coś niespodziewanego. Na jego półce nocnej leżał dziennik. Ten sam dziennik z jaskini, ale tym razem nie było nigdzie słów ani wpisów nieszczęśliwego maga autora amuletu. Tym razem na każdej stronie widniały słowa: Amulut Atridis. Tak oto kończy się moja pierwsza historia, zachęcam do komentowania, udostępniania i poprawy, gdyż sam zdaję sobie sprawę z braku suspencu zawartego w historyjce. Dziękuję za uwagę, dobranoc :) Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie